


No Shame for Your Ship

by purpleann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Meta, Modern AU, Shipping, sisterly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleann/pseuds/purpleann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini fill for a meta-prompt on the ASOIAF kink meme, round 21:</p><p>"The characters of ASoIaF discover shipping, and this meme in particular. Some are horrified, some are amused...and some just love it."</p><p>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame for Your Ship

"Seven hells, Sansa, they've paired you with JON!"  


Sansa felt her cheeks flush and was thankful her sister was too distracted to notice. She knew perfectly well how popular the Jon/Sansa pairing was, she had read through all 21 rounds, as well as scoured the fill posts. And the pinboard...and the Jon/Sansa tag on AO3... _and_ the one on Tumblr. But her sister didn't need to know that.  


"Ugh, he's our BROTHER! That's just wrong! We aren't the bloody Lannisters!"

 

Ironically, Lannister 'twincest' was nowhere near the most deviant scenario mentioned. In the 21 rounds Sansa had read through, the biggest scandal Westeros had ever seen was treated as just another 'ship.'

 

"Arya, Jon is our cousin, you know that. He's a Targaryen, and cousins don't even _count_ for Targaryens, do they?" Sansa aimed for a casual, just-stating-the-facts tone of voice, and tried not to sound as if she was trying to _justify_ anything. The last thing she wanted was to sound _defensive_ for any reason.  


Arya just rolled her eyes in response, and kept scrolling through the seemingly endless pages, calling out every prompt that featured a Stark or Jon. Arya even read (out loud!) the ones featuring _their parents_ , which Sansa felt was completely uncalled for. Jon was by far one of the most popular subjects, he was heavily featured as Jon Snow _and_ as a Targaryen prince. Sansa blushed again, wondering what he would think of how often his name came up, and how often their names were mentioned together in ... _adult_ situations.  


"Ugh, this meme is _ridiculous_ they keep pairing Robb with Theon, can you believe it! And with Jon. And with someone named Talisa, whoever that is. Ooh look, here's one with you and Jaime Lannister! And oh gods...oh by the smith and the stranger..."

 

Arya started laughing so hard she lost her breath and nearly choked, and Sansa just rolled her eyes. Her sister could be so dramatic sometimes.

 

"Sansa...here's one...here's one with you and...you and _Stannis Baratheon_!"  


Arya cackled and gasped and wiped away tears of laughter, but never let her eyes stray from the screen. No matter what she said, Sansa knew her sister was just as intrigued by the kinkmeme as she was. Sansa scowled in disapproval at Arya's display, which of course went completely ignored.  


"If it's so awful, why have you been reading it for hours now? And what do you care anyway, every time _you're_ mentioned its some kind of steamy romance with Gendry or some violent adventure story with Jaqen!"  


"Yeah, I know." Arya grinned, and kept on scrolling.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *
> 
> I imagine canon!Sansa would find the idea of secretly-a-Targaryen!Jon to be terribly romantic, and the basis of most Jon/Sansa stories to be similarly thrilling, even if she didn't want to get it on with her cousin in "real life". 
> 
> For the record I don't have ANY problem with any of the ships mentioned, I am totally an equal opportunity shipper, although I have my clear favorites. 
> 
> Hope this made you chuckle a little bit, I had fun with this! 
> 
> *


End file.
